


If Walls Had Ears //Reed900

by RKCourtney900



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Denial of Feelings, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Gay, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Reed900 Week, Slurs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKCourtney900/pseuds/RKCourtney900
Summary: Oneshot//Gavin and Nines has been working together for just over a year now with some strong feelings between them.Tina knows this.She teases Gavin about it in the coffee room one day and Gavin is in denial...little did he know that Nines was within earshot distance
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	If Walls Had Ears //Reed900

Work was bustling and it just struck 12.Officers rushed about due to needing to question people that day, or they needed to get their team together. A big bust was happening. However Gavin wasn't involved, he only just missed being in the team.

He was sat back on his chair, popping his knuckles before letting out a sigh.His case was going slow compared to everyone else.Gavin only looked up from his computer when someone spoke. It was Nines. They have been partners for just over a year now. At first it was constant arguments but now...?It's complicated

"Gavin,you should go take your coffee break now, you'll get all cranky other wise"

The human simply replied with a middle finger and a small smile despite doing exactly what Nines had just said.He soon went inside the break room, thankful that no one was just inside. The coffee machine at work was fairly new so the detective still didn't understand it, getting a little frustrated

"Jeez, Gavin. Let me help"

Gavin jumped when he heard Tina speak up suddenly from behind him.He put a hand on his chest, giving her an embarrassed look after they both share a laugh 

"You really know how to make me have a heart attack"

Gavin laughed, hitting her shoulder lightly before she pressed buttons on the coffee machine. After knowing Gavin for years she just knew exactly how he liked his coffee. The detective gave her a small thank you.It didn't take long before she seated herself at the table in the break room, tilting her head up to watch the TV occasionally

T:"So...Gavin,I think that you need to tell me something?"

G:"Like what?"

Tina cocked up an eyebrow. For the past 6 or 7 months or so, Nines had been staying at Gavins.Some may say that it's because Nines had no where else to go, however Connor and Hank had happily opened their doors for him. Nines chose to be with Gavin.Recently, well a week ago, Gavin and Nines had another moment.

It had been happening more often. And by moment it's longing stares from across the room, closeness and moments that strayed passed friendship points.However the most recent one really took the cake. Nines had kissed Gavin Neither of them has mentioned it but of course Gavin mentioned it to Tina

T:"...well you said you guys kissed..but you haven't even told me about how you feel about Nines?"

G:"Do I need to?"

T:"Yes!If you want me to help then definitely yes..tell me again about the kiss"

Gavin let out a little sigh.Their friendship has always been open and trustworthy so that they could rely on each other, so Gavin is aware that he can never hide anything from Tina.

"Well....I was just watching a movie..Baby Driver, great when Nines isn't telling me how somethings aren't statistically possible...but for around 10 minutes we didn't say a word.I looked over to check on the tin man and..he tilted my head up by my chin..I could just see his LED spinning yellow before he kissed me"

As Tina listened to Gavin, they were unaware that Nines was on his way to ask Gavin a question about the case they were working on. However the mention of his name made him pause and hide just out of sight.

T:"You didn't tell me if you kissed back"

G:"Oh, I did for a little while...but I soon stopped it...it was..unexpected...it was a little weird at first"

T:"How so?"

G:"His lips were cold....urg,anyways you know that I wouldn't date Nines"

Tina drummed her fingers on the table, thinking for a moment. She then clicked her fingers as she thought about it more 

T:"Yes you would!You're gay, Gavin..so I notice when you eye some up...I caught you last week, remember"

G:"Shit urrm.."

T:"Visible gay panic, Gavin"

G:"Phck off...no..he's an android, he's built to look appealing to the eye.."

T:"What would you do if he kissed you again? With the goo-goo eyes you give him I assumed that you liked him too."

G:"I do not give him phcking goo-goo eyes..but.. I don't know what I'd do..."

Gavin knew that he had some feelings towards Nines. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the previous kiss. But he wanted time to figure his feelings out on his own. He loved Tina but he knew that she will immediately become his wing woman.

G:"There's not much I can do...he's just my friend anyways..a kiss doesn't mean that I like the tin man.."

T:"Gav.."

G:"No no, let me finish..Don't try and set us up, it won't work..I'm not into plastic"

T:"Gav...Nines is behind you"

And there he was.He heard most of it. He was clutching a little to his cyberlife jacket that was folded over his arm, his LED a bright red.Nines couldn't even look at Gavin

G:"Nines, what are you doing here?"

N:"Doesn't matter now..."

It didn't take Gavin long before he noticed the tears welling up in Nines eyes

N:"I didn't mean to listen in..I just...heard my name and got curious..I apologise...but I understand, Gavin.. Humans still reject the idea of android lovers..I can't.....can't make you like me...I wish that you said something sooner...then maybe I wouldn't of believed that I had a chance...this is very unprofessional and not very friend like of me... I need to go.. "

Gavin didn't even process it fully, watching Nines walk out of the department. He knew he was crying

G:"...shit...SHIT!..Tinnaaa"

T:"...I didnt know he was there, I promise"

G:"...I can't go out there and explain all that...I've lost my chance with him, haven't I?"

T:"You liked him!?"

G:"Yeah, I still do.. Complicated feelings... Now I've got no chance with him"

Tina sighed before she folded her arms

T:"Go after him"

G:"...What?:

T:"Go after him, make things right before you fuck everything up forever"

It didn't take too much convincing for Gavin to quickly stand up and go after Nines. Luckily for him, the android hadn't gone too far since he was wandering around the car park.Nines had his eyes glued to the group as he walked at a slow pace,the ghost of some tears still sliding down his face.He tried to stop.Bjt he guessed that crying is harder to stop than he thought. Maybe it's because emotion is a complex part of coding to him

"Nines"

Gavins voice made Nines immediately stop and tense up.He didn't know what to do. Obviously he couldn't run away but he felt scared to turn and actually face him, so he kept his back to him. Even when Gavin stopped running right behind him, putting his hands on his knees as he leant over to catch his breath. Gavin ran to him.It made his pump stutter but considering what he heard, he cursed the artificial heart he had at that very moment

G:"Shit...I'm a detective, running shouldn't bother me"

Gavin cleared his throat and stood up straight.That's when he noticed that Nines hadn't made the effort to turn around. He found it understandable.Gavin knew that if he was in his shoes then he'd end up punching someone 

G:"I need to explain"

N:"There's nothing to explain,you don't like me in that way...you'd befriend my kind but never date one...you could of...spoken nicer about me"

G:"...I know...it's just...my feelings are complicated...I wasn't ready to tell Tina just yet"

Silence

Nines finally turned around, holding his cyberlife jacket close to his chest. 

The pair had lived together for a while so they had both seen each other at their highest and their lowest.Gavins highest was when he helped pin down a culprit, leading to a solid conviction. They celebrated with a small party at his apartment. Nines saw how proud of himself he was, having a glowing look to him and a soft smile on his face.Then there was his lowest,which is two cases rather than one.One is when Gavin managed to get into a bar fight and Nines had to take him home, sitting in the bathroom and helping to tend his wounds. The human looked defeated and vulnerable, Nines hated it.The second time was when Gavins cat, Coco, died.She was his oldest cat and he had her ever since he joined the DPD,so it was devastating to the detective. This is mainly because Gavin always cuddled up to Coco when he was upset, most of the time he snuggled her (and sometimes Nines) after he had a nightmare.But after she died Gavin was crying into Nines' shoulder,his hands clutching to the androids shirt.

Then there's Nines. Nines had his highest point when he was able to use his memories as evidence several times. Despite him being an android, he was praised for it and it made him happy. And seeing him happy made Gavin happy. The androids low point was definitely when he was shot.It scared the living shit out of Gavin. He didn't leave his side, cradling him in his arms until help arrived. He sat in the waiting room for hours, refusing to leave until he knew that Nines was okay. And even when he was given the all clear Gavin stayed with Nines until he got released.

So for the two of them to see each other right now reminds them of the emotions they felt when they were at their lowest.Gavin was scared to lose Nines because of this.He remembered about how scared he was to lose Nines when he was in hospital which didn't happen but the fear was real

N:"...Gavin...why did you say all that?...I thought that we were friends"

G:"We are!You know how my mouth runs away with my some times..I just..know that I feel something for you"

N:"Well I just know that I'm head over heels with you, Gavin..and right now I'm falling flat on my face"

G:"..You are?"

N:"I kissed you for a reason, Gavin..I meant it and you kissed back..I feel a little silly now assuming that it meant that you love me back"

Gavin took a step closer. The world seemed to blur around them. They ignored the cars driving past on the road.They ignored the officers arriving at work and parking up.They ignored the sharp and cold breeze that ruffled both of their hairs. The human just simply put his hands on Nines' shoulders.

G:"..I...feel the same..I wanted to make sure..you're not silly"

A cars horn shook Gavin back to reality, realising how cold it actually is outside.Nines didn't hesitate to open up his cyberlife jacket and helping to put it on Gavin, who smiled softly 

N:"So you're not saying this to please me?"

G:"Of course not..You know that I say what I want, I don't say stuff just to please people"

N:"Indeed..which is why you have so many enemies"

That earned Nines a small punch to the shoulder as they both laughed,which resulted in Gavin hurting his hand

N:"You hurt your hand"

G:"...no I didn't, phck off"

N:"Nope"

Nines pulled Gavin closer by his waist.It made the smaller male blush hard, but smile even more

N:"I'll never leave you...and now I'm going to use your love for me at my advantage"

Gavin moved to rest his head on the androids shoulder, daring to roll his eyes.But he knows that he doesn't regret admitting. It was nice to finally talk about his feelings rather than bottling them up. 

G:"I hate you"

N:"No you don't, that's the point of this entire conversation. You love me"

G:"Don't make me regret saying that"

N:"You didn't explicitly say it"

G:"...well..perhaps I'm not ready to say the actual phrase yet but you know I do..I need a little more time"

N:"Understandable"

And with that,they both shared a kiss, not caring about who can see them or that Fowler was probably looking for the two of them.This.This is what mattered.Gavin mattered.Nines mattered. They mattered.


End file.
